The Rollercoaster
by Entheo
Summary: Anna and Elsa visit a theme park. Anna convinces a reluctant Elsa to ride a roller coaster with her.


Elsa looked up. Just craning her neck to the see the top of it made her dizzy. Instinctively she grabbed Anna's hand for support, and grimaced at her.

"On that!?" said Elsa, her voice more tremor that word.

Anna nodded gleefully, eyes locked on the monstrosity, and grasped Elsa's hand tighter. "Let's go!" She lunged into the line, dropping Elsa's limp hand.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her chest as Anna finally tore her eyes off the roller coaster and looked at Elsa.

Glee melted away, "What's wrong, Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa said nothing, her mouth opened, her eyes pleaded, but not a sound.

Anna understood.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared," Anna reached out and held Elsa's hands, pulling them away from their nervous embrace. "Being scared is the best part!" She said smiling warmly.

"I'm scared for good reason." Elsa hissed "What if the cars come loose? What if the supports for the track collapse? What if the…" Anna stopped her with a light kiss.

"I know you're not really scared of those things." Anna said quietly "You're afraid of losing control. But I know you won't, you're better than that. I know it, now let me prove it to you."

Elsa smiled gently. "I'll go on the next one, promise."

Anna laughed, slowly pulling her into line. "The next one is even bigger, you're getting off easy."

Elsa got even more pale, if that was even possible, "There are bigger ones than this!?"

"Of course!" Anna beamed. "But I'll only make you go on one, and this is one of the smaller ones."

Elsa took a steadying breath. "Okay, for you."

Anna raised Elsa's hand to her lips, and gave it a small peck. "I know you can do it. I'll be right here with you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Elsa muttered, but Anna didn't hear. The cars on the coaster just whipped by, and Anna was enraptured by them.

"We're up next! Oh can we sit up front?" Anna squealed, but seeing Elsa's reaction, conceded to the middle.

Bouncing with joy and tugging a reluctant, but moving Elsa, Anna plopped herself in and pulled the restraint down.

Elsa trembled in her seat, but pulled the restraint down as well. Heart pounding, palms slick, she grasped Anna for support.

Anna grinned at the coaster, at others getting in their seats, then resting her eyes on Elsa. "You'll be fine, Elsa. Waiting for it to start is the worst part, I know you'll love it!"

Elsa gulped, and smiled wanly.

Chug.

Chug.

Chug chug.

Chug chug.

The ride began. Anna threw her hands in the air, and Elsa grasped the handles on her restraint with white knuckles.

Chug chug chug.

Chug chug chug.

At the top, Elsa spotted many other coasters, all taller than this one, and that was her last thought before her stomach fell into her shoes.

The wind was deafening. Elsa tried to keep her eyes open against the blinding wind, as Anna hooted with joy.

And up again. Another plummet. This one not as large as the first.

A grin flashed across Elsa's face.

They twisted around a sharp corner, coming perpendicular to the ground.

Elsa's laughter barked out of her and was whipped away by the wind.

They dipped and plunged, whipped around in a flurry of screams and metallic grinding, until the cart screeched to a halt.

"Whoo!" Elsa yelled, face flushed, eyes bright. Then, embarrassed at her exclamation she turned to Anna, "You were right, that was fun I…"

She broke off at Anna's expression. Anna looked positively green, staring at the ground intently.

The attendant came and released them, and Elsa helped Anna carefully move away from the ride.

Anna sat in the grass, Elsa held her hand with bated breath. "You okay?"

Anna took a shaky breath, "Yea I think so. Wow that made me feel so sick!" She smiled.

Elsa brushed her lips against her fingers, "Enough adventures for one day?"

Anna looked longingly at the rest of the park. "I guess so." she said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry, buy royal decree, this park will stay open for as long as you need." Said Elsa. helping Anna to her feet.

"Perks of being royalty." croaked Anna, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder, as the pair headed for home.


End file.
